


Crazy he Calls me

by 130auguste



Category: One Piece
Genre: Coping, Emotional, Episode 890, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Sad Marco, after cat viper visits marco, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 08:29:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20239828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/130auguste/pseuds/130auguste
Summary: After two years, Marco finds it hard to remember.this makes it sound like it's going to be a memory loss fic but it isn't.





	Crazy he Calls me

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after watching episode 890 and I just realized that Cat Viper still hasn't left so I don't really know if Marco decides to join him later or does stay at the village.
> 
> I was listening to 'crazy he calls me' by Billie Holiday and got a little inspired, this isn't the best but I'm kind of proud lol. 
> 
> If you want to, you should listen to it while reading, it'll set the mood.

_I say I'll move the mountains, and I'll move the mountains. If he wants them out of the way._

Marco is still resting on that log after Cat Viper leaves the island.

_Crazy, he calls me, sure I'm crazy. Crazy in love, I'd say._

He gazes at the peaceful greens blending into the rocks of the mountains surrounding the village. He can hear the laughter of kids in the distance, the water wheel from the cottage behind him and the chirps of birds on the trees. Marco watches as two butterflies dance around a beautiful rose bush.

_I say I'll go through fire, and I'll go through fire. As he wants it, so it will be._

He tries to remember how it felt, the memory of it is blurred, but so close. If only he could reach out a little further, he might be able to recall the touch he carelessly took for granted in the past.

_Crazy, he calls me, sure I'm crazy. Crazy in love, you see._

The roses the pair of butterflies are lingering around are a dark red, as dark as a red could be. Marco doesn’t understand why an image he only saw once was so distinguishable in his memory, it plays again and again like a broken record. Ace’s blood, as dark as a red could be, splattering onto the ground, running down his body, spurting out of his mouth and the Vivre card slowly burning as his life source left his body.

_Like the wind... that shakes the bough, he moves me... with a smile._

It repeats in his head countless times, he accepted the memory awhile ago. It has been two years after all. Remembering was a part of not forgetting Ace, and right now, Marco wants to remember all he can, the things he took for granted.

_The difficult I'll do right now, the impossible... will take a little while._

He feels his eyes water as he fails to recall for the thousandth time, Ace’s touch, the heat of his fire, his soft skin. Of course he can't, it's been two fucking years. How could he take all those things for granted? He never thought of a life without Ace, or whitebeard either. All he has is the repeating memory and the image of ace’s glowing smile and fire.

_I say I'll care forever and I mean forever. If I have to hold up the sky. _

Of course, there are times where Marco can recall certain things, like their last time. He revives the image of Ace looking up at him with his glowing smile, and his eyes that sparked like their owner’s flames. He can almost hear his voice… or at least the remains of what he thinks it sounds like, he can almost feel his touch, his warmth, his flames that were flickering uncontrollably out of his body as he was beginning to reach his climax. He can almost feel Ace’s lips on his, their last kiss, Marco knew Ace was promising something through it, something that Marco never got.

_“Crazy, he calls me, sure I'm crazy. Crazy in love... am I”_

He sings the lyrics, remembering the impossible that he tried his best to do for Ace but never could. A tear slips down his cheek, he knows he can never relive the feeling of Ace’s touch, or his heat, and he knows they will forever stay on his mind. 

_Like the wind that shakes the bough, he moves me with a smile._

_The difficult... I'll do right now, the impossible... will take a little while_

_I say I'll care forever, and I mean forever. If I have to hold up the sky._

_Crazy, he calls me, sure I'm crazy. Crazy in love am I._

Marco remembers that Ace died with a smile on his face, happy like he always should've been.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it, Ace's death was and still is a huge surprise to me. I don't think I'd ever get over it.
> 
> Please send me your criticisms, I write from time to time when I get really inspired so some tips would be helpful :)


End file.
